In a database environment, reallocation is the process of re-distributing values between previously existing data objects, which already have values assigned to them. A typical example for reallocation is the re-distribution of indirect costs assigned to a service department to other (productive) departments. Reallocation methods today require that specific data types and steps within the reallocation process are hardcoded and limited to a predefined number of, or sequence of steps.